Virtual reality worlds based on real-world and/or imaginary places and objects may be presented to users of media player devices configured to present virtual reality media content. For example, a media player device may present virtual reality media content to a user by way of a field of view that acts as a window into a particular virtual reality world. By moving the field of view, the user may be able to look at objects within the virtual reality world that are located in any of various directions (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, up, down, etc.) with respect to a virtual vantage point of the user within the virtual reality world. While virtual reality technology may provide various engaging, entertaining, and meaningful experiences to users, there remains room for further improvement and diversification of virtual reality experiences.